Talk:Prologue: Awakening
i will do that.anyway i take your point,actually i just gonna show all in a tube(way easier,and there i have a lot experiance.(made complete guide on fallout 3 and also the saboteur then i guess i leave the writing to you or people with more exp writing..for me its seems way easier to show how get max paragon/renegade on a tube anyway. I know my english is not perfect since its not my first language. Did a ten-tear-old write this? sorry im not into writing on this site yet,still im norvegian,i try my best,atleast someone post here ,so far its empty.and if you feel you can write it better,feel free to do so. Whoever rewrites this (if I don't get to it first - don't have time right now) needs to make sure to correct that the robots are security drones, not Geth. Vund223 19:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I removed the stub / cleanup labels, seeing as this article is quite long to be a stub, and I went through the article to correct spelling/grammer/phrasing so that it reads pretty clean IMHO. Feel free to put it back if you see further issues, but if you do, please be sure to leave a note in the talk page about what further actions would be necessary to bring it up to snuff! Thank you! --Lilliful 23:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :It still needs a little cleanup to comply with Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Missions. --DRY 23:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see! I didn't realize there was a special format because I've been editing missions all day that didn't follow that format, haha! I'll play through the prologue tonight and fix them all up! Thanks for letting me know! --Lilliful 01:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Mission Summary: An Infobox Template? Are there any suitable templates to make an info box in the top right corner that could house the mission summary report? Not everyone is looking for a detailed walkthrough in the mission pages. Obviously it would include the following fields: XP gained, total maximum credits obtained (might be a little troublesome because medigels can give 100 credits if you are full up but this is a minor point), which squadmates recruited, weapons acquired, upgrade acquired, etc. In addition it could contain information about enemies encountered for those who like to plan which squad members to bring along to a mission or even those who like to switch their specialised powers for a particular mission. :I actually started making such a template: Template:Summary. look at the talk page for example. Still need some work done, but it could be a start... --silverstrike 14:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) On another note, what XP did everyone else get for this mission? It was originally 1000 but I received 1250 (on Insanity), so I changed it to 1250 on the page simply because it was right in front of me. Does difficulty level affect the XP gained? 13:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The 1250 exp seems to be similar becuase I got that on normal difficult and veteran, also hardcore so maybe you missed something the first time around. Lancer1289 14:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :You get 1250 exp only after you have gained the +25% XP acheivement. I wonder if we should put the pre-acheievement XP here instead? Same goes with the other missions. --Spoo12 15:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's my opinion that the base amount of XP should be shown. You get a 25% bonus after beating the game once. --ArmeniusLOD 17:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) FENRIS Mechs I never ran into any fenris mechs during this mission (normal and hardcore)...unless I missed them they should be removed from the "enemies" listChicagoDog 11:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC)chicagodog Only Jacob in the waiting room? I don't remember what happened on my first playthrough with default Shepard, but on my second with an imported Shepard only Jacob was in the waiting room. Miranda was nowhere to be found. --ArmeniusLOD 16:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I also discovered that during one of the playthroughs I was doing, Miranda disappeared from the waiting room. I found that when I reloaded to just before my first talk with the Illusive Man she reappeared in her usual spot. GrandMoffVixen 17:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this happens from time to time. It is a bug that has occured to me on several of my playthroughs. Usually, reloading a save from before boarding the shuttle helps. However, it may work another way round: if you have Miranda and then reload a save from before boarding the shuttle chances are, she may not appear. ::P.S. I believe this should be noted in the article somewhere.ArsenVitiuk (talk) 16:12, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Mission acquisition I played through it, and the actual mission doesn't start until you get to the Cerberus facility AFTER you are out of the Lazarus Station. The mission notes after it starts is: :You escaped the Cerberus medical facility. The Illusive Man is the next likely source of information. and the first part of the mission is to meet up with the Illusive Man. Now, how will we cater to the Style Manual (which says that the in-game description should be in the opening paragraph), when there isn't any description for the first part of the mission (if Lazarus is considered a part of this mission. Else I have no idea where it belongs to)? --Spoo12 23:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::If that's what is in the journal, then that's what goes in the headline. Any additional explanation can go under Acquisition or Walkthrough. --DRY 01:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem is that this description is pretty much about the end of the mission (or if the mission actually begins at this point, then the article covers a lot that shouldn't be here. Although I don't know where else it would go.) :::Reading this description, then continuing to the article would make no sense at all to the reader --Spoo12 01:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nevertheless, that's the current policy. The immediately following and physically proximate Acquisition section will undoubtedly serve to clarify. --DRY 01:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Very well, I will add it to the article. Now it should follow the style manual adequately. Can the cleanup tag be removed, or is there still need? --Spoo12 02:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, I think that's it. The opening line of the walkthrough suggests that the mission begins immediately after saving Joker, but above you seem to imply that it isn't added to the journal until much later. I can't check right now, but someone should take a look and see if there's an earlier journal entry. --DRY 20:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I checked it, and at least for me it is added to the journal after the shuttle to the Cerberus facility. However, it is not impossible that this is a bug for my playthrough, although I doubt it (checked it twice). --Spoo12 21:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Could someone confirm this? Just to be sure. --Spoo12 22:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Weapon loadout override On my most recent playthrough, my game crashed during the section where I first meet Jacob at the station. On reloading, I found that he had two of the weapons from the Firepower Pack (as shown in the picture). My sentinel had a "no texture found" (or something similar) for her SMG slot in the pause menu. Later on, on meeting Wilson, I found that he had the Phalanx pistol as well. Could someone else try to replicate this event? It should work simply on reloading a save from that section of the game, and might happen with any DLC weapon (so the Eviscerator shotgun might show up as well). If other people can corroborate this, maybe it could be mentioned in a line in a Trivia section somewhere appropriate? If anyone is curious, I have it on the PC, with the Gibbed save editor (but I hadn't tweaked the game with it at any point before this). John117XL 17:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I suffered the same thing like, right after I had finished DLing the firepower pack. It just crashed, and when I had reloaded, Wilson and Jacob had the Firepower pack wepaons. This really isn't the place to discuss this, though. Probably the official BioWare website might go farther. Tanooki1432 19:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :May be reviving this but I recently got the same "bug". My PC didn't crash though, I just died normally while trying to figure out if my vanguard could reave a mech while they were pulled in the air. Although I found out it was possible, I died and when I respawned, I heard a distinct Geth Plasma Shotgun sound when my squad pulled their weapons out. Jacob had suddenly inherited a GPS and Phalanx. I'm not complaining though, made the mechs much easier to kill. Freakium 02:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) First wake-up Maybe something should be mentioned about Shepard's firs wake-up, when she argues with Wilson about some of the technical procedures, even if there's no gameplay to it. I think this is important enough to put in the article because it shows the derailing Wilson, making the reader understand better why Miranda had to kill him later without blinking. :Except there is no relevance to this article as it shows nothing except Shepard being awoken before the procedure was complete. Wilson is seen helping Miranda, and nothing else. It shows nothing about why Miranda had to shoot Wilson, as she explains it quite well, and even more information is given thanks to LotSB. It has no bearing on the walkthrough and as such shouldn't be noted. Lancer1289 21:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Goofs When you're questioning Miranda at the end of this mission, one of her responses is, "This is the only shuttle off the station. If you want to stay here and rot with the mechs, be my guest." However, before you open the final door, if you look over the railing of the landing outside (look on the opposite side from where you initially enter the area) there are three more shuttles parked below. I'm not entirely sure of your policies for this kind of information - I've read much of your documentation but I'm not certain I would do this right if I was to add this little gem. Martolives 23:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC)